Balk
Balk is a Flexers Mixel. Description All that head-butting has bashed Balk's brain-cells, so this hammer-headed Mixel can be forgetful and find it hard to spit out the right words. But there's no one better to defend the Rubber Lands, where the Flexers live, from Nixel invasions. Stupid but strong, there is no substitute for a guy like this. Background Nixel Mix Over Balk and Lunk were going to play "Slingshot". Balk called the painted Nixels "little Mixels". He asked if they wanted to join them. Elevator It is his birthday in this episode, and most of the Mixels (the only one who doesn't is Flain) attend his party. He appears at the end when the Lunk and Tentro mix crash into the cake, just as he is about to blow the candles and make a wish. Relationships Other Flexers Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters It was rumored that the Flexers disliked Krader, but this was proven false. The other Cragsters are neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far, although he may be friends with Lunk. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Balk was released as part of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41517 and contains 68 pieces. Trivia *His name is a play on the word "bulk" and is similar to the name Dunkan Bulk from Hero Factory. **There is also the possibility that his name is a pun on "balk", but there is no actual relation between the word and character. ** He likes tap dancing as seen in Calling all Mixels when rescued. *He only has three legs, a first for a Mixel. *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. * Balk bears a resemblance to a hammerhead shark. ** Some people say that his three legs might actually be fins, and his long head is similar to said shark species' head. *His eyes are actually headpieces of a LEGO minifigure, where as the eyelids are baseball caps as seen on a minifigure's head. **Balk, Slumbo, and Mesmo are the only Mixels to use Minifigure head pieces for eyes and eyelids. *He is the least intelligent of the Flexers. *Balk and Wizwuz have the same teeth. **Balk's sharp teeth are more closer together than Wizwuz's, while Wizwuz's square/buck teeth are closer together than Balk's. *His birthday might be June 26, the release date of Elevator. *He is fourth in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. *He is best friends with Lunk. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Flexers. * He appears least from the other mixels in the first 2 series. He appears in 2 while other 17 mixels appear in more. Gallery Set Balk Bag.jpg Balk.png Balk lego.png Artwork balk.jpg Sidebalk.png Dancing balk.PNG CragstersInfernitesFrosticonsStretchersGlorpCorp.jpeg|Balk, along with Slumbo, Vulk, Krader, and Glurt on the Mixels logo. Flexers.jpg Go Ahead Mix.jpg Hey Small Mixels.jpg Balk Bio.jpg Meeeeep..png|Meeeeeee! Balk_480x269_01.jpg Balk FOOT.png DerpyBalk.png WTF balk?.jpg|OH NO! I'M EXPLICABLY INFLATING! Combinations Cartoon Mixes Kromly.PNG|With Chomly Lulk.PNG|With Lunk Jawlk.png|With Jawg Balectro.png|With Volectro Murps LEGO Mixes FlurrBalkLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkBalkLEGO.jpg|With Lunk JawgBalkLEGO.jpg|With Jawg TentroBalkLEGO.jpg|With Tentro Murps SlumboBalkLEGO.png|With Slumbo GobbaBalkLEGO.jpg|With Gobba ChomlyBalkLEGO.jpg|With Chomly KrawBalkLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series 2 Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Flexers Category:Nixel Included Category:More than two legs